A Demon At Hogwarts!
by AmandasPANDA
Summary: Just as the title says. Read to find out more. I'm terible at speling and grammar if that bothers you then don't read it. Pleases R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Headmasters Office 8:49 pm, Sunday.

"If I'm not mistaken I believe that you are here to try and fill the Defenses Agents Dark Arts position. I'm I correct?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked the woman sitting in front of his desk. "Yes that is correct." The woman confirmed. "What makes you think that you can fill the empty position?" Dumbledore asked. "I have done much extended research on the subject for many years." Was they answer he got. "And as I understand, you have and a lot of trouble keeping someone in this job, and I can usher you that I can stay at it for as long as I'm required." The woman added. "I have no dot of that, nor do I have any dowtests that you would make an exhalent Professor your hired." Dumbledore said holding out his to be shook. The woman from a crossed the table stock out her own hand, but her hand was very different from the headmaster's. It was smooth and young. But that was nothing to the sharp claws that tock the place of finger nails, and around the wrist was strange markings they were like tattoos and there were a very dark blue. She also had a tail that was raped around her waist like a belted. "We can arrange a room fro you later but right now I'm afraid I have other things to do. That can not be put off." Dumbledore said to Kishi "I understand, I do however have one question." The woman said. "What is it Kishi?" Dumbledore asked. "What will they others think of me?" She asked. "There will be mixed feelings about you. Some will be scared, others will not like you at all, and some will be fascinated." Dumbledore said. "Just like I thought." Kishi said to herself. "Thank you for your time headmaster and see you on Monday." Kishi said before leveling. 'That was a very short and easy interview and best of all I got the job.' Kishi thought. She stepped out into the warmth sun light. 'It's so beautiful here; I could learn to love it.' Kishi thought seeing the lack and the tall grass swaying in the gentle breezes. Kishi walked to lack to get a better look at it. A tentacle from the giant squid flouted to the top of the water. "Wow, I wonder what that is." Kishi said out loud. "That is the giant squid." A voice from behind said. Kishi knew that somebody was coming as soon as she staring walking toward the lack. 'He's not all human, but he doesn't smell like any demon I'm familiar with.' Kishi thought. She turned around to see this giant of a man standing in front of her. But when she turned around the man's jaw dropped, his was stunned at what he was seeing. Kishi is an average height has long black hair and eyes that were silver –blue that looked like cat eyes. Her very dark markings were not only on her wrist but also around her eyes and diamond shape on her forehead. She had pointed ears, claws and fangs, and tail. "Who are you?" The stunned man asked. "I'm Kishi, and before you ask I'm a cat demon." Kishi said. "Oh, well my names Hagrid and I'm a half giant." Hagrid said. "Well that explains something." Kishi said. Hagrid actually laughed at that. "But what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked. "I'm going to be the next Dada teacher as it's called." Kishi said. "Well I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts, and I also teach Care of Magical Crechers." Hagrid said proudly. "Can you show me your creekers?" Kishi asked. "I'd be happy to." Hagrid said leading her to them. When they got to the edge of Hagrid's Kishi spotted several of what looked like piles of fluffy animal fur. They were small and fury they had orange fur you know about them?" Kishi asked. "We know that they eat leafy greens, and that they like and had green bedded little green eyes. They had tiny little claws and small stubby tails and long ears. "What are they Hagrid?" Kishi asked. "They don't have names yet, and we don't know what they are but we can still try to take care o' em." Hagrid said. "What do to brow underground, and that about it." Hagrid said. "What else is there?" Kishi asked. "There lots." Hagrid said leading her intro the forest. Hagrid leads the way for almost an hour in tell they come across some ones. Two centaurs stepped out of the bushes. "Hullo Ronan and Bane." Hagrid said to the two. The centaur called Ronan had red hair and long red tail, and had a slime cast nut cooled body, Bane however was black and had wild black hair that was mated. "Hello Hagrid I trust we find you are well." The one call Ronan said. "Yeah I'm fine, but lessen I have some one I'd like ya to meet. But I must admit she is strange." He warned. Kishi stepped out from behind Hagrid. Two gasped were herd and some neighing. "What is that?" Bane asked rudely. "I' am a cat demon and you will not be spoken two that way aging by you." Kishi said coolly to the one who offended her. "Who are you to threaten me!" Bane asked angrily. "I'm an angry cat demon who will kill you if you continue to insult me." Kishi said. Moving forward toward Bane, "How dare you threaten me you over sized cat!" Bane shouted also moving toward Kishi. "Wow I think there has bin a misunderstanding." Ronan said standing between them. "He should have never called me an over sized cat. And being so rude to me." Kishi said. "I agree with you." Ronan said. "What!" Bane shouted insolated that Ronan would agree with Kishi. "But you shouldn't have threatened him either." Ronan cautioned. "Perhaps but I still don't like to be insulted and affined." Kishi said angrily before stomping angrily away. Hagrid guided the rest of the way back in slice. He had enough better than to try to talk to Kishi when she was angry. But before they could make it out of the forest they were stopped by a giant spider. "Hullo there." Hagrid said too it. "Can you please come with me?" The spider asked. "You don't have to come with me." Hagrid said to Kiyoshi. "And miss more talking spiders? I think not." Kishi said following the spider deeper into the forest, were it only got darker and harder to fallow the spider. But Kishi was determined to see where it lead and her eyes could august to the darkness in seconds. The spider lead them for a hour waking into the very heart of the forest were they was this huge hollow that was clear of trees and the stars over hade could be seen. So could hundreds of thousands of spiders were seen covering the ground. "Aragog!" Called the spider that brought them there. "I brought Hagrid!" It said. "Hagrid's here?" Asked a voice in the shadows. "Yes Aragog I'm here." Hagrid said. Slow a spider that was the size of a small elephant came slowly down from it web in the mist. "Hagrid times are not well her in the forest." Aragog said sadly and bluntly. "I sorry Aragog. What can I do to help?" Hagrid asked. "There is nothing you can do to help Hagrid, it can't be stopped." Aragog said gravely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

"Please Aragon tell me what's wrong." Hagrid pleaded. "There is evil in the forest Hagrid, great, terrible, evil. It's been killing many unicorns for many months now. But I don't think that it can be stopped." Aragon said sadly to his old friend. "Hagrid what's a unicorn?" Kishi asked. But before Hagrid could answer Aragon spook. "Who's that with you Hagrid?" The ancient spider asked. "Her name is Kishi and she …" Hagrid started to say something when he was and off by the huge spider. "Must be the one killing the unicorns!" Aragon said angry at his friend. "No Aragon she just got here." Hagrid said in her defense. "You mean she just got up the castle? She might have been here in the forest, killing unicorns!" The pardoned spider said. "Hagrid maybe we should be going." Kishi said to her half giant companion. "You will go no where! Sons, daughters attack on my commanded the female!" The aged spider yelled. Hundreds of thousands of huge spiders come out from the every were. Kishi looked very pleased at the angry mob of spiders that were waiting for the single to attack. She started cracking her knuckles. 'Finally some excitement.' Kishi thought. "Kishi don't hurt em, there Aragon's children." Hagrid said. Kishi gave him a look that clearly said 'so what?' Kishi sighed she had really been looking forward to kill many of the new opponents that she never fought before. She started to run away witch she really hated doing when she could fight. Hagrid was behind her and behind him were all the spiders cashing Kishi. 'I fell week running form some stupid spiders.' Kishi thought. They ran for hours but eventually they were out of the forest. Kishi tuned around to she the spiders had stopped cashing her and Hagrid. They were at the very edge of the forest but none of them dared go any further. "What's wrong with them?" Kishi asked. "I don't know." Hagrid said truthfully. They retreated back into the forest. 'Dame they got away.' Kishi thought. "You want to come inside for some tea?" Hagrid asked. "Sure." Was the quiet response he got. When in side Kishi sat on the couch and looked around at all the interesting things hanging on the wall. "You made o' lot o enemies tonight." Hagrid commented sting down a cup of tea fro Kishi. "Hagrid maybe I should go back to the forest to kill what ever is killing theses unicorn things." Kishi said. "But Kishi what ever is out there is evil." Hagrid argued. "What don't think I can't handle what ever it is?" Kishi asked slamming down her mug. "I just don't want you ta get hurt." Hagrid said. Then they herd a small whimper in the corner of Hagrid's cabin. They looked at the corner to see Fang whimpering there. "Looks like I've scared him." Kishi said. Kishi thanked Hagrid for the tea and left his cabin. Kishi climbed in tree of the forbidden forest and went to sleep. She woke up early and admittedly went to the castle. She let here self in and noticed that Albus was already eating his breakfast. "Good morning Kishi." He greeted. "Good morning Albus." She said back. "Come gone me, its quit good." He invited. Kishi sat at the head table. "They other teacher should be here shortly." He informed. Kishi looked at the wide verity spread out in front of her. There pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, bacon, and many other breakfast things, Kishi did not seem interested in any thing cooked. She tock several pieces of fruit and started eating. 'Human why must they cook every thing?' Kishi thought eating an apple. "Not that hungry?" Albus asked. "I don't like human food." Kishi answered. "What's wrong with it?" Albus asked. "It's cooked! That always runes all the flavor of meat." Kishi explained. Silence followed and lingered in the air, the rest of the meal was silent. Kishi was lead to her new rooms by a house elf. 'Strange creekers.' Kishi thought. She notices that every thing was in it proper place. She grabbed a book from her ebony book self and sat down on her velvet white couch. And read here book in tell lunch time.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just about lunch time when Severus Snape had entered throw the great hall. Albus was enjoying an really lunch and greeted him. "Good afternoon Severus." He said. "Good afternoon headmaster." Was the respectful response he got. Severus tock his usual spot at the head table. "Have you found a new teacher to fill the empty position?" Snape asked. "Yes I have, and I got a felling that this one will last us a long time." Albus said. "What makes you say that?" Severus asked. "It just a hunch Severus." Albus said to him.

Kishi heard her stomach growl and desisted that it was time to eat. She walked from her rooms two the great hall and just before entering she could smell another male other Hagrid or Albus. 'He's all human.' Kishi realized. She walked into sight reviling herself to the two occupants of the room. "And her she is now." Albus said. Severus turned to see Kishi. His jaw dropped when he saw her. Her hair looked un-brushed; her skin was still a little dirty and the simple fact that she not human. She was still in the clothes she had on the night before. She was getting annoyed by the strange look she was getting from him. She walked over two them and sat in her chair next to him. When she sat down she could smell many things coming from the young male next to her. 'He has a small fear of me, and probably discussed by me.' Kishi thought to herself. "Severus this is Kishi, Kishi, Severus." Albus introduces them to each other. "What do you teach?" Kishi asked sounding actually interested. "Ah position." Was the out of character answer. He sounded unsure of what he taut himself. "Where's Hagrid and why wasn't he at breakfast?" Kishi asked. "Sometimes Hagrid likes to eat in his cabin alone." Albus explained. "When will they others be arriving?" Kishi asked. "They should be arriving soon and then we can have a short staff meeting." Albus said. Two mints later there was a knock on the door two the leading in to the great hall. "Ill get it." Kishi offered. "I think that perhaps Severus should get it, and not give thus poor people on the other side a heart attack aright away." Albus said. "Alright." Kishi said lowering her self back into her chair. Severus stood up and went to answer the door. A lot of people come in at once. The first was an older woman with slightly graying hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. She had traditional green wizening robes. The next was a very little man; he was wearing light blue robes. Then there was a woman who looked like an insect bushy brown hair and very strange mismatching robes. The next was plum woman with brown hair and was wearing mint green robes. There were many others who followed were various different cooler robes. "Is that all of them?" Kishi asked. "Other than Hagrid, yes that's all of them." Albus said. It only took seconds for someone two scream and get the attention of everyone. There were many eyes on Kishi staring at her. "Every one follow me." Albus said getting up from his chair. Hesitantly all the staff followed Albus to the staff lounge Kishi lead the way right behind Albus the other cowered in there wake. Albus opened the door and allowing every entrance. Kishi deliberately sat next to the woman who looked like a bug, because she smelled the most fear coming from her. "As you all can see we have a new teacher, she is a demon, she will be the new Defenses Against Dark Arts and I expect that she will be treated like a person. From both the students and the staff." Albus said to his staff. There was an uncufftrelbel silence that followed what he just said. "But Albus I don't think many children will accept... what's your name dear?" McGonagall asked Kishi. "My name is Kishi." Kishi said. "I don't think Kishi will be accepted by the majority of the students." She said. Before any body could say anything after Hagrid came in. "Hagrid you made it." Kishi said. "_You _know Hagrid?" asked the woman next to her. "Yes… I'm sorry I did not get your name." Kishi said. 'My name is Sibyll Trelawney." The insect woman said. "Well yes Sibyll I do know Hagrid, from yesterday when I came here to get this job." Kishi said she eyes staring into Trelawney eyes. "Do you have a sir name?" Asked the plum woman in the green robes. "No I don't have a sir name. Demons don't have sir names; they don't have a use for them. What's your name? " Kishi said. "My name is Pomona Sprout, it's a pleasure to me you." She said kindly. 'When did you desisted you wanted to teach at Hogwarts?" Squeaked the tiny man in blue. "It is very rare for a demon to have any magic at all. But I have probably just as much as an average witch. I study all sorts of magic and magical theories, that's when I desisted that I wonted to teach child to magic to student. And hopefully after a few generations go by maybe they'll be a higher tolerance for demons." Kishi said. "Just out of curiosity what kind of demon are you?" Asked Trelawney. "I'm a cat demon, a black -hair long- tailed cat demon to be precise." Kishi said. "There are different kinds of cat demons?" Male wearing dark blue robes asked. "Yes there long tails or short, and hair coloring in cats are there silver, crimson, black. Some are even mix, like I once saw a male who had mostly black hair but his bangs were silver. You find combination like that every once in a wile. But no matter what your hair color is with cats our eyes are exactly alike, just small differences in shape of the eyes." Kishi said. "How can that be?" Severus asked. "I don't really know. I often wonder myself." Kishi said. "But what about your markings and your ears are they all the same?" Pomona asked. "It depends no what you parents had with both cases. Like me for example my father had dark blue marking and my mother had pointed ears. But sometimes one can have different ears or markings form the parents. It has happened before." Kishi said. "What are they other kinds of demons?" Albus asked. "There all kinds. Any kind of animal you can think of. Foxes, rabbits, birds, horses, cow, dogs, cat, mice, rats, fish, bears, and much, much more." Kishi said. "Do you have any friends back home?" Pomona asked. "Yes I have four wonderful friends. Hana a rabbit demon, and Makoto a dog demon, Akira is a fox demon, and Hachiko is a bird demon." Kishi said listing off her friends. "What do they look like?" Pomona asked truly fascinated by the whole thing. "Hana is a little on the short side, has long snow white hair, and gray eyes. She is soft spoken and is vary kind and gentle, like most rabbits are. She doesn't like fights, but even if she's scared she will stay to fight. That one reason why a like her. Makoto is a big dog with crimson hair and orange- yellow eyes. He is kind to his friends and is very forgiving. But at the same time he is paranoid and can have a fool temper. Akira is tall and has hair that is the cooler of autumn levees, and his eyes are a golden honey color. He is like most foxes, very clever is wise. I fact I've never meat a fox that isn't cleaver and wise. He can keep his cool in a fight no mater how intense it may get. And last but not least is Hachiko, she has black hair, her eyes are ice blue. She is a good friend but a ruthless enemy. She completely changes when I battle. She is normally a kind, person, a bit childish some times, but in a fight she is violent, angry and very deadly. Its kind of strange behavior for a bird. There all loyal friends who I trust, and love deeply." Kishi said. There was a silence that hung in they air, before anyone said any thing. "But it must be strange to have what's probably consisted your enemy to be your friend." Severus said. "You're right it is strange for other people to see us as friends, but we have been friends sense we were small young ones. But I will admit that I and Makoto do stare at Hana, Akira and Hachiko when they change into there demonic form." Kishi said quietly she is ashamed to admit it. "What do you mean 'demonic form'?" Severus asked. "What I mean is that I'm currently in what is called the humanoid form, my demonic from is … but why try to describe when I can how you?" Kishi asked. She stood up out of her chair and concentrated hard on her demon from she saw it in her head it was clear to her. They other occupants in the were expensing all kinds of different emotions at once. They felt fear, they were scared and existed and curiosity. They eyes were fixed staring at Kishi, who had what looked like dark blue aura surrounding her, there was electricity flowing throw in the air. And then suddenly were Kishi stood was a giant panther. There were gasps and a stunted silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

There was a silence; nobody could believe what they were seeing. There on the table was a giant panther, but not just on the table but walking on the table. Jaws and eyes were wind open as the panther walked by them. When Kishi walked by each person twice, she jumped down from the table, changed back and sat back down in her chair. "That's what in mean by 'demonic from'." Kishi said.The silence still lingered, nobody moved or said anything for a good solid minute. Albus cleared his throat and spoke. "That was a very impressive transformation Kishi." He said. "Can all demons do that?" Pomona asked. "I think so, or at least all the ones I know." Kishi said. "What do your friends look like in their demonic forms?" The little charms teacher asked.

"Well let's see, Makoto is a _huge, _ten feet tall crimson dog, his eyes become more orange. And Akira becomes a really big fox, same with Hana, and Hachiko. Were all just over sized what ever we are." Kishi said as though she thought it was no big deal."Well as fascinating as all this is were spending precious time and I have other things to do." Snape said. "Severus is right; we must get on to business.This year we will be having a dance on Christmas Eve, and chaperons will be needed." Albus said. "Any volunteers?" he asked. "I'll be a chaperon Albus." McGonagall offered."I, to will chaperon headmaster."Snape said.

"Excellent, Kishi will chaperone this dance?" "Sorry Albus can't, it's a dance meaning they'll be music and my poor little, and pointy ears wouldn't be able to stand it all that." Kishi said. "I understand anybody else?" Albus asked. "I Will Headmaster, but I won't be able to stay the interior time." Terwany volunteered.Pretty soon they had plenty of volunteers to chaperons for the dance.

The staff meeting went on with out interruptions, and when it was over and ever had cleared out of the staff room, Kishi stayed behind. "Is there something I can help you with Kishi?" Albus said. "Yes Albus, I was wondering if there is any way to contact my family." Kishi said. "We do have owls that we deliver letter." Albus said. "But they live all the way in Japan! It couldn't get there in time!" Kishi said.

"Not to weary we can put a spell on the owl that will transport it to were your family lives, and it will come back when they give a responses. " Albus said. "Ok let's go to the owl room." Kishi said. They went to thread story floor. As soon as Kishi entered the room the owls went crazy and most went strait fro the window. But Albus stunted one before it got away. He put another spell on it.Kishi tied her letter to the owl's leg, Albus tock the stunning spell off the owl and then with a small pop the owl was gone. "Wow." Kishi said and Albus smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan

The order of the family is as fallows: Yashiku father two Yasuo and mate two Izumi the mother. The eldest child is a male named Daichi. Daichi is a tall male with black hair and magenta colored markings were Kishi has hers, but he had a crest moon on his four head.

Lovette was an average height silver haired cat she has dark green blue markings just like Kishi's. Kishi is net in the line up. Then it's Takako and Takara the twin sisters they both have crimson hair there makings are dark purple and they have the same diamond that Kishi and there mother has. The next one is Isamu a male, with crimson hair that has rust colored markings. Next is Caraf she is a little bit short, has crimson hair female her markings are black. Then there's Natsu he has silver hair and he has violet markings.

Then there's Jin a silver haired female, with white marking. Rai is a crimson haired female with orange markings. And finally there's the youngest Yasuo silver haired with, light gray marking.

And then the owl appeared in the middle of the room right next to Jin, Kishi's sister. In Kishi's old house in her old living room her family was gathered there. The owl with the letter attached to its leg appeared. "What the hell is that?" Isamu asked the crowd around him. "Like we would know, Isamu." Takako said. "We'll let's find out children." There mother Izumi said.

Jin tock the bird into her clawed hand, and notices the letter tied to its foot. "Hey look at this, a letter tied to this strange bird's foot." Jin said and untied the letter fro his foot and reads it out loud.

"Dear family,

I, have lived among humans fro my years now, and find my self very happy and always fascinated by them all. I have by currently in employed by a human male, called Albus Dumbledore, I'm or will teach magic to human children for generations at a magical school called Hogwarts Scholl of Witch Craft and Wizardry. My hopes are to that one day humans can one day accept demons as a whole. But in tell that day I will just stay were I'm, but fear not family we will see each other again one day.

Love Your Sister,

Kishi." Jin read out loud.

"Kishi? My Kishi teaching magic to human children? Oh! How wonderful!" Izumi said with great joy. "Quickly we must write back, immediately children." Izumi said. Jin turned the parchment over and discovered a quill pen attached to the back of the parchment she hadn't notices before. She tock it, tock sometime to think about something to write and wrote it down. "Ok so now what?" She asked.

"Try tying the letter back on the bird." Takara suggested. "Good idea, I'll try that." Jin said. She retied the letter to the owl's leg and after a moment the owl disappeared just as it appeared. "We'll that was interesting." Rai commented and every one laughed.

Kishi and Albus waited patently for the return of the owl. There was a small pop and the owl returned. Kishi sized it and quickly untied the letter and read out loud.

"Dear Kishi,

We are so pleased to here from you. And that you're doing well and have a wonderful goal in life. But there is one thing we all request that you **Pleases** let us travel to see you, the way that strange bird you sent us.

Love,

You're Family"

Kishi sniffed the paper "Jin." She said. She smiled at looked at Dumbledore "My sister Jin wrote this letter. Is it possible to transport my family here just for a quick visit? "Kishi asked. "Of course my dear, it's quite simple there is a device that will allow them to travel when activated will attach it to your next letter." Albus said. He pulled from his clock, an old button and more parchment. This will activate when somebody counts to three, but they must all be connected to each other, and by that I mean holding hands.' Albus expanded. Kishi tock the parchment and the button and started writing her new letter.

"This is tacking to long." complained Caraf. "Be patient Caraf it will be here soon." Her mother said quietly. There was a small pop and the owl reappeared. This time Daichi grabbed the owl and, read the letter out loud.

"Dear family,

You all may come over for a visit. The button has a magic spell on it that will allow all of you to visit. All you have too do is count to three while holding it, or touching some one who does have it. Pleases come soon.

Love,

Kishi"

Daichi looked at the little red button in his hand. "Should we go now mother?" He asked. "No we must were our finest, to look good for Kishi. It's important to her that demons are respected and not feared. And besides we should look good just because we might meet all of new potential friends." There mother said. "Mother should someone get Kishi's friends?" Natsu asked.

"Yes! That's a wonderful idea. Natsu, you and Lovette and Rai should go get Kishi's friend. It wouldn't be right for them to miss there friend." Izumi said. And so the inter family had changed from wolf pelt and hinds and rabbit and deer skins. Then Natsu, Lovette and Rai gathered Kishi's friends.

"Mother I got, Makoto and Hana!" Rai announced. "That wonderful dear, and look at you all it seems like ages since I've seen you both." Izumi said spotting Makoto and Hana. "It's good to see you to Izumi." Hana said. "Yeah it's been to long since I've seen any of you, but with Kishi there's almost no point of being here, except to have your cooking Izumi." Makoto said. "That's just like you to only think about food Makoto." Hachiko said behind him, and behind Hachiko was Akira.

"It's just too painful for him to be around Kishi's family with Kishi." Akira said. "We'll you won't have to suffer long Makoto were going to see Kishi and your all coming!" Takara said. "Wow really but how?" Makoto asked.

"Here read this." Daichi said handing him the letter from Kishi. From Makoto to Akira then to Hana the Hachiko. "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Makoto said jumping arou8nd in the crowded living room. "All right everybody hold hands now." Izumi said. "One… Two… three." The group counted. There was a loud bang and they disappeared.

There was another loud bang and the gang reappeared. Most of the Hogwarts owls that had flown away when Kishi first come in had returned, just to be scared away again a few minutes later. Bothe Kishi and Albus were surprised by the large number of people had just fell at there feet. Kishi gasped and Yasuo started to cry. Kishi looked at the smiling group in front of her. She giggled and laughed gave a great hug to each family member and friend.

"Great now we all smell like each other." Makoto complained. Kishi gave the air a sniff. "I don't know I kind of like that smell." Kishi said. Every one laughed. "You would sister." Rai said. Every own stood up and looked at Kishi who was looking at the little baby in her mothers arms. "Another little one mother?" Kishi asked Izumi. "We'll you no how much I love them." Izumi giggled.

"Everyone this is Albus Dumbledore, the man who gave me this job." Kishi introduced. Everyone turned to look at Albus, who was standing silent in the corner. "How do you do, I'm so pleased to meet you." Izumi said tack Dumbledore's hand into her clawed one. "The pleaser is mine, madam." Albus said.Izumi giggled.

Yusashiku come up to stand next to his mate. "Albus this is my mate, Yusashiku." Izumi introduced. "It's pleasure to meet you." He said stick out his hand and Albus tock it and shock it. "Well I think it would be best if we moved from the owlwerey, and to go to some were more comfortable." Albus suggested. "That sounds good to me; I can't stand it in here for much longer." Jin said as they were leaving.

"I'm hungry it must be lunch time." Makoto said. "You are right Makoto, it is lunch time." Albus said. "You now my name?" Makoto asked surprised. "Kishi had once described her friends to me and all the staff, here at Hogwarts." Albus said. "But she doesn't bother mentioning us." Jin said sounding offended.

"I think I vaguely mentioned you." Kishi said to her defense. "Yeah whatever." Jin said, but had slime on her face. They walked to the Great Hall were lunch was being severed. "Oh man I can smell it from here, it smells so good." Makoto said moth watering.

Albus opened the door to the Great Hall and escorted them to the staff table.

Were lots of food was all ready lead out. Makoto looked ready to dive on the table its self and devour every thing in site. "Can we eat the food?" He asked. "No Makoto your just suppose to just _look _at it." Hachiko said sarcastically. Every one laughed, even Makoto for asking such a stupid question. They all tock their sets only for the majority to stand up again. "Someone is coming." Caraf said in a hushed voice. "Don't weary it's just Severus." Kishi said.

Just then approaching foot steppes could be herd. Just a moment later Severus appeared, he looked curiously at all the new faces. "Hello Severus, will make proper introductions later but right now just now theses are my family and friends." Kishi said. Severus looked at each face that was looking at him. Some like Izumi had a friendly smiling, but others like Natsu was braining their fangs.

Severus sat between Takara at his right and Lovette to his left. They seeded like they were lest dangerous, they looked like teenagers. But what he did not now that they were a little over 700 hundred years.

**(Proper introductions will be made in the next chapter. The students will meet their new teacher and much more.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Own _**Nothing.**_

Once every body had settled into the Great Hall proper introductions were made. Kishi stood up and got every one's attention. "Every one I would to introduce to you my family and friends. My mother Izumi her mate Yasashiku their son Yasuo and my young's half both still equally loved brother, My eldest brother and sibling Daichi then Isamu my sister then Caraf and then Natsu, Rai, Lovette, Takako, Takara,and Jin . Then my friends Hachiko, Makoto, Akira, and Hana." Kishi said pointing to each family member or friend in turn. Kishi looked at each face in the room to see the reactions.

Most were also looking at the large group of demons not believing how many there are. While others were amazed of much they look like humans. But they were all amazed that they all looked so young, some like Rai and Jin, and Hachiko looked like they couldn't be more then 20, but so did thier mother. While others like Takara and Lovette and Hana, and even Yasahiku looked like they were 16 or 17. Pomona was the fist to recover from the shock, being a true Hufflepuff felt the need to be friendly.

"It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Pomona Sprout." She said shacking Izumi and Yashashiku's hand. Whith the ice brocken soon evey body started to intrdues them selfes, after a few mintes every body was aquanted with every body eles. They whent back to eating their meals. All the cat and Hana were eating fruit while Hachiko wasn't eating, Akira was smpaling alittle of evry thing but Makoto was eating eaverything in shuch a small amont of time it was scary. He was between Jin and Hagrid, Hagrid din't seem to noitce but Jin was quiely growling wich Makoto chouse to igounure.

When every one eles was finished Makoto was still eating with gusto and the others chouln't help both but stare. "Oh man I can't eat onther bit." Makot said mintes later linging back in his chair rubbing his bellyand closing his eyes. "Are you sure?" Jin asked still growing. "Oh yeah I'm sure, but man that was good. I don't know what half of that stuff was but it was good." Makoto said.

"Well now what?" Akira asked out loud. "Well the student don't arive intell later so lets injoey the rest of the day." Kishi said. "Doing what?" Rai asked. "Lets go out and have a demon batlte we havent doon that in a long time." Makoto suggested. 'That sounds wondeerfull Makotot, I'll put Yasuo down for a nap, and I'll come with you." Izumi said. "He can sleep in my room come on I'll tack you."Kishi said leading her mother to her room. " The rest of you start with out us, will be out soon." Izumi said. "Ok mom , lets go people." Daichi said leading the group out side. "Is there somewhere that we can paly and taht out of the way from the castle?" Natsu asked Albus. "You may use our Quidditch pich." Albus offered. "Great! Whats Quidditch?" Makoto asked. "It's our sport, we ride broomstick to fly. Its very intertaning." Albus said. "Humans flying dose sound amussing." Hachiko said then transfrom into her demon form and tock to the sky.

There was severul 'ohs' and 'aws' from the crowed. "You'd think they never seen a bird fly before." Isamu said. "Well not one as big Isamu. Besides it was impersive to us the first time we saw it." Takara said. Hachiko was wiving in and out of the goal posts and bloting strat acrost from one side of the fild to other other in little time. "Show off." Makoto and Daichi said. "Well come on Hachiko wants to play. Same teams and rules as last time." Kishi said.

Daichi , Isam, Natsu, Caraf, Jin, and Taksko all whent on one side of the fild and Takara, Izumi, Yasashiko, Hachiko, Hana, Makoto, Kishi and Akira whent to the other side. They met in the middle of the fild, there was a loud roar and the battle had begain. They all went after a meamber of the oppasite team. It was very ruff, it seemed so brutle. Some maches didn't seem far like Akira and Hana fighting Caraf and Daichi. It was looking bad for Hana who was on the run when Hachiko dived from the shy at breakneak speed attcking Caraf and got a driect hit. But Caraf wasn't done just yet she got up again now attching the gaint bird. Akira did the smart fox thing and had goon underground.

Kishi and Jin were eqully mached in moves each getting the same damge as they inficted.Makoto was macking easy work of Natsu, Isamu, and Lovette. Takara was fighting Takako and wining. Yashaiko and Izumi were teamed up agiesnt Rai, who wsn't doing to bad consitering it was two agseinst one. Makoto once done with Nastsu who lasted the longest desited to help Kishi who was starting to look like she was loseing the fight. He who easyly tower of all the cats lifted Jin from the back off the neack. There one stopped to wach what the giant dog was going to do with the angery cat in his mouth. He sat her down on the sand out side of the Quidditch playing filde. Making her out, according to the game rules.

She pouted and walked away to sit next to Natsu, Isamu, Lovette,Takao, Caraf and Rai. Leveing Takara, Daichi, Takara, Izumi, Yasashiko, Hachiko, Hana, Mokoto, Akira, Hana ,and Kishi. Takara and Daichi looked at each other and tranformed back in to their humannoied form. "Ok we give." Takara said.The others changed back smiles on thier faces. "We won!" Makoto said stating the odveues. "Well now that thats over with, now what?" Lovette asked in her loud cherery voice. "Lets go eat I'm starving again." Makoto said with all sieruness.

The group groaned out loud "You can't be seruies Makoto you just ate." Natsu said voiceing all their thoughts. "I can be hungery if I want to be." Makoto argued. "But we still have found something eles to do." Akira reminded them. "My vote is still with eating more food." Makoto said. "Ok well get a snack and Makoto can have a full meal." Kishi said. And so like Kishi said Makoto had his meal whille the others had their sancks. "I just don't understand how you humans can stand to cook so much of your food." Hachiko said. "I can, it's so delishes, so tasty." Makoto said tack long seconds from his eating.

"That big fight is that what demons do for fun?" Severus asked. "Mostly but that was a milded one. It can get a lot ruffer. It mostly just ruffhousing." Daichi said. "So tell me dear family what was the time at home when we prout you here?" Kishi asked. "It was passed lunch time, we were going to have a late lunch when you letter arived dear." Izumi said sweety. "So times a little fowered thier that means it will gett dark there soner." Kishi said. "Yes will be leveing soon, we all know that you should do last minent perpares in peace." The old mother said and looked around to see if she needed to silince any objections and when there wernt any she whent on.

"But we do want to vist soon, no more then a year." She said. Kishi laughed "Of cours mother, it will be sooner than a year I promish.' Kishi said. "Well then daer I'll get Yasuo and then will leve for now." Izumi said getting up to Kishi's rooms to recherive her youngest childed. "Well thank you so much Ablbus for everything you've done for this faimly." Izumi said tacking his hand once again. "Didn't do anything any body eles whould have done madom.' Albus said kissing her hand again and again she gigiled. "It was a plesure meeting you." Yashiku said tacking his hand. "I also injoyed meeting you, and Ilook fowerd to seeing you all again." Albus said. Daichi pulled the red butten from a leether puch atached to his rabbit skin plelt. "Does this thing still work?" He asked Albus. "Yes it does, to actavative it all you have to do is count to three again." Albus said.

And so they all held hands or grabed sholders and counted to three and was sent back to Japan back home. Kishi wacked the go knowing that thed be back soon. "Now if you'll all excuess me I reeally must finish my plans for tomorrw." Kishi said going back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Japan**

"Well were back home again." Jin said. "Speecking of home I got to go to mine." Makoto said transforming and hading out the door. "I beeter be leveing to, good night every one." Akira said allso transfroming and leveing. "Good night every one." Hana said quity not transfoming. "Yeah see you all around." Hachiko said. "Good night childern." Izumi said leveing to her bed room tacking Yasuo with her and Yasashiko following. "Good night mother." They all said. All of them left for their own homes and or mates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kishi sat in her room, on her bed she know her just wing it plan didn't need much plaing or perparing. So she was lieing on her bed staring at the seling, think about how the students whould bee ariving in only houers and how th next day whould go and mabe the next day. But no matter how it whent she knows she will stay here for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Less then one minte before the new school year.**

**"N**ervues Kishi?" Snape asked siting at ther side smileing at her smuggly. "Why yes I'm actuuly, but that will pass when I see the shocked faces on all the childern." Kishi said happly. Then the doors to the Great Hall had opened and childern begain to fill in. Floowed by Proffesror McGonagall whould was leading the frist years. By now the hall had filled noise as the studnets had noticed their new teacher. Her eras and fourhead marking were covered by her hair but her eyes were visable and quit noicable. "Wow! look at her!" One five year said. "Wonder how long shell last." Another said. "I wounder if she's any good." One said. Kishi laughed amussed by the comentes that were be said about her. "Is it that funny?" Snape asked. "Oh yes it's very intertaning. But the'll be hystaric scrams in a minet." Kishi said. McGonagalll whent to the frount of the staff table with a rool of parchmeant. "When I call your name you are to come up, sit on the stool and try on the storting hat and be asinged your new house." She said. When all the new students had been asined their new houses Dumbledoor stood up to speck.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, as by now you my have notied we have a once again found a new DADA teacher and lets hope she'll last longer then the ones we have had perveiwlessly. But there is something you should all be aware of right now. Kishi is very speacile, differnt from any other teacher we have ever had at Hogwarts." Albus puased. There was alot of talk now. "Iwounder what that means." "Never had before? That impossable." 'This sould bee intersting." "Kishi ? What an odd name." Albus neth couinted "Kishi will you please stand and show them?" Kishi stood so all could she her She lifed her hair out of the way revilling her eras and fourhead marking, she smiled to show her fangs and was sure that they chouldn't miss her claws. There was a lond noise it sounded as the the inter room had held it's breeth.

"Kishi is a cat demond. and will be teacheing here, for a very long time. I exspect nobody to do or say anything that might upset her in any way. You all have been wared, anybody that affeneds her will be exspelled with hesatation." Albus said looking around the room, Kishi had sat down again. The air in the room was very uncumfterable to be in. "Theres so much fear in the air, its comeing from every were." Kishi said. She looked around to see all the childern had fear in thier eyes. Not a single one of wasn't scared.


End file.
